Experience and Rank
Ship Experience Experience from Sorties Ship experience from sorties is given by \left [ base \times mvp \times flag \times rank \right ] *''base'' experience is dependent on a map (displayed as 基本経験値 on the battle result screen) *''mvp'' multiplier is 2 for MVP, 1 otherwise (always 1 for E rank, as there is no MVP) *''flag'' multiplier is 1.5 for flagship, 1 otherwise *''rank'' multiplier is dependent on a battle rank: * Multiplier for flagship MVP is therefore 3, maximum multiplier for base experience (flagship MVP and S rank) is 3.6. Map experience *Base is base experience for a map *Flag is experience for flagship (not MVP, A rank) *MVP is for MVP (not flagship, A rank) *F+M(A) is for flagship MVP on A rank, F+M(S) is for flagship MVP on S rank. Ship Experience Table Marrying level 99 ships raises them to level 100. No experience is necessary for this level up. Technicalities As can be seen, for levels 1-89, experience values grow quadratically: they can be split into a family of ranges, depending on levels, with each range having different quadratic function (any coefficients beside c₀ (last non-zero derivative) are not so important and more or less arbitrary, a simpler formula may exist): That is, leveling is slowing down within the ranges (the difference between experience values grows linearly), and also slowing down even more between them, as c₀ grows linearly. For levels 90-98 experience values appear to be proportional to the cube (resulting in even slower leveling): Then, a different family of quadratic functions is used for levels 101-155: Experience from Expeditions For ship experience from expeditions see introduction to expeditions. Experience from Exercises (PvP) Experience from PvP is given by \left [ base \times mvp \times flag \times bonus \right ] base = \begin{cases} \left [ precap \times rank \right ] , & precap \le 500 \\ \left [ \left [ 500 + \sqrt{precap - 500} \right ] \times rank \right ] , & precap > 500 \end{cases} precap = e_1 / 100 + e_2 / 300 *Square brackets denote floor operation *''base'' is displayed as 基本経験値 on the battle result screen, unlike [[#Experience from Sorties|sortie base experience]], it includes rank multiplier *''e₁'' and e₂ are minimal experience values corresponding to opponent's flagship and second ship levels, respectively *''mvp'' multiplier is 2 for MVP, 1 otherwise *''flag'' multiplier is 1.5 for flagship, 1 otherwise *''bonus'' is 1 + training cruiser bonus *''rank'' multiplier is dependent on a battle rank (can differ from [[#Experience from Sorties|sortie rank multiplier]]): * Maximum possible experience for a non CT flagship is 3475. Training Cruiser Bonus Training Cruisers (CT: Katori and Kashima) provide a post-cap bonus to the final experience gain. * The bonus is dependent on CT positions in the fleet and their levels. * When 2 CT are deployed, one as the flagship, only flagship level is used. * If both deployed as escort, only maximum level is used. Admiral Experience and Ranking Admiral Ranks Notes: *Your monthly server rank determines your title and insignia. *High scores update twice per day (along with PvP reset at 03:00 and 15:00 JST) and resets every month. *You can get admiral experience (or HQ experience) from sorties, drills and expeditions. *Admiral experience is shown in the profile page below the Admiral Level. Admiral levels increase with experience gained. *Admiral levels increases the maximum resource soft cap and are speculated to improve Development results. *Refer to the Ranking section below for more detailed explanation of the mechanics. HQ Experience from Sorties * Boss base exp. and non-boss base exp. are dependent on a map, see the table below * The majority of HQ experience comes from achieving victory at boss nodes *For example, we can calculate experience gained from a 2-3 run as follows: A rank at a non-boss node followed by B rank at boss node, non-boss base exp. = 80, boss base exp. = 960 (from the table), non-boss exp. (A rank) = 0.8 * 80 = 64, boss exp. (B rank) = 960 - 0.8 * 80 = 894, total exp. = 64 + 894 = 960. HQ Experience from Exercises (PvP) Level diff. is a difference between opponent's and player's HQ levels. HQ Experience from Expeditions Admiral experience gained from expeditions is not equal to the experience reward for your ships. Refer to the expedition page for information on experience values. HQ Experience Table Notes: *HQ experience is capped at 180,000,000. After reaching the cap, it become impossible to gain ranking points via HQ experience gains. Difficulty Tiers In some older Event maps and Extra Operation (EO) maps, enemy appearance and rare drop rates vary depending on your HQ level. Newer events (starting from winter 2015) now allow you to choose your difficulty manually, rather than using HQ level as a proxy, as it once was. However, the difficulties you can choose are determined by your HQ level; some event maps HP (as well as number of boss kills required) can be also be influenced by HQ level. Here are the overall details of the existing difficulty tiers: Notes: * In case the 4th tier is not implemented, then the level ranges and drop rates in parentheses are used instead. ** If the 4th tier is implemented, there is a high possibility that rare ships from previous events may drop on certain nodes. Monthly Ranking *You are ranked each month within your server based on your overall HQ ranking points gained during the month. These rankings are shown in the second left-hand tab in the profile page. *Your title, insignia, ranking points, and rank update twice per day along with the PvP reset at 03:00 and 15:00 JST. **Accounting for ranking points is performed at 02:00 and 14:00 JST; for example, any points gained after 14:00 JST will not show after 15:00 JST update, but only after 03:00 JST on the next update. *Ranking points gained for the current month are given by \text{Initial points} + \text{Experience points} + \text{EO points} + \text{Quest points} **''Initial points'' are calculated as HQ experience for the current year / 50000 + EO points for the previous month / 35. ***E.g., 20,000,000 HQ experience during the year (starting from January 1st of the current year) gives 400 initial points, all EO from the previous month give roughly 30 initial points. **''Experience points'' are calculated as HQ experience for the current month * 7 / 10000. ***Around 1428 HQ experience per 1 point, or 100,000 HQ experience per 70 points. **''EO points'' is a sum of ranking points for each EO map completed. ***1030 points for all EO. **''Quest points'' is any ranking points rewarded by quests during the current month. ***Currently, 350 points can be accrued once per 3 month. *Experience and EO points are finalized at 22:00 JST on the last day of the month, experience points gained from 22:00 JST will be added to the next month's ranking points. **Displayed ranking points at 03:00 JST update on the first day of the month: Experience points from 22:00 to 02:00 + Initial points + EO points from 00:00 to 02:00. **EO points gained from 22:00 to 00:00 JST (i.e. before EO reset) on the last day of the month will be lost. **EO points gained after 00:00 JST (i.e. after EO reset) on the first day of the new month will be added to this new month's ranking points. *Achieving top ranks for each month yields rewards that are distributed in the following month (typically around the end although it varies). Tiers are top 5, 20, 100, 500. Higher tiers generally have better rewards. **See the table below for rewards from previous months. *Different servers have different degrees of dedication from players. It may be worth finding out how many ranking points were required for your desired rank placement in your server from the previous month as a guide before attempting, as failing to reach the #500 cutoff means no rewards at all, even if you used a substantial amount of resources in the attempt; the amount required for some newer servers can be as little as half of that of the more hardcore servers. **You can check the section below for previous months' records. **On the DMM site you can see (incomplete) top 500 list (also include approximate ranking points for some ranks) for each server by pressing button (also can be accessed directly). *As players also tend to complete some of their EOs at the last possible juncture (after 15:00 JST on the last day of the month) to lull competitors into complacency, players attempting a rank should be sure to gain an excess amount of required ranking points displayed to avoid being displaced at the last minute. This practice is colloquially referred to as firing the EO cannons. *Some players might get banned from obtaining ranking reward if they play in a way that does not comply with term of service. They would be remove from game ranking and unable to obtain ranking reward for an unknown number of months despite still able to play the game. Extra Operations *EO maps can be completed once a month. All progress is reset each month. *If you're using API, in order to reset EO maps at the beginning of every month, you will need to acquire a new API link after midnight JST on the first day of the each month. Otherwise, reloading the game may be required. *Clearing these maps will give additional HQ Ranking points, as well as medals that are required to make Remodel Blueprints. 4 medals are needed per blueprint. Quests Bq2 (戦果拡張任務！「Z作戦」前段作戦 or "Z quest", added in the 5th April 2017 update) gives 350 ranking points, but only can be completed once per quarter (most likely, March to May, June to August, September to November, and December to February, further verification is required). Past Monthly Rewards Past Monthly Ranking Points For the final points of previous months, see here. See Also *Final (15:00 JST on the last day) ranking points for previous months *Official ranking results: **戦績表示 → ランキング in-game for the current ranking points **http://203.104.209.7/kcscontents/information/ for the final results (http://203.104.209.7/kcscontents/information/image/rank.jpg for previous months, published on reward distributions) **DMM community page (original via google translate) for ranking reward announcements *Unofficial ranking results: ** Inactive: @SenkaKichi / @Kensho_KanColle / senka.me (2014/3 ~ 2016/7), @aecate_c (2016/1 ~ 2017/1), monthly spreadsheets (2017/2 ~ 2017/4) ** Active: shitaraba threads *5-4, the usual place to get ranking points (using surface and/or submarine fleets, normally up to around 15-25 points per hour, but can be over 30 in extreme cases when using 5 carriers with maximal number of bombers or subs vs the final formhttps://twitter.com/teitokuLV120/status/789894191052578816); 1-5 (up to around 10 points per hour) References http://wikiwiki.jp/kancolle/?%B3%AC%B5%E9 https://twitter.com/Kensho_KanColle/status/704291979765501954 https://twitter.com/Kensho_KanColle/status/704295485083766784